Old friends
by Charming
Summary: First story.Some conflict is brought up when Paige wants to summon Prue. Will the other sisters come around in time to save the innocent. Read and review. I really suck at summaries.


Charmed

Old Friends

Phoebe sat near the kitchen table sipping her black coffee as she was Reading the obituaries in the Bay Mirror. The Halliwell Kitchen always looked more modern then the rest of the Manor. On the left of the kitchen were a couple of white cupboards. On the other side there was the Kitchen's table and 3 chairs. A small Island sat in the middle of the small room. Lucky for Piper last year their fridge had broken and she was able to get an industrious sized one. "Hi." Piper said with a lot of frustration in her voice. "Well… Someone is a little grumpy today aren't they?" Piper just stared at Phoebe shooting daggers from her eyes.

Paige walked in the room with her dark straight hair down. Paige's hair was always beautiful. Phoebe was always a little bit jealous of it. Paige took a quick sip of Phoebe's coffee. "Hey" Phoebe said trying to act child like. "Sorry it's just I have something to say and it's easier to speak to you about this if I have coffee in my system. Or if you were drunk."

"What is it?" Phoebe and Piper caught each others glance as they spoke in unison.

"Well…I was thinking… about Prue." She continued "I want to summon her-"

"We tried, It wont work" Piper said cutting off Paige. Piper was sensitive about this subject no one really mentioned Prue since she died almost a year and a half ago. Piper felt as though Prue abandoned her. She felt like she should have died instead of Prue. She loved Prue and she missed her. It hurt her more then anyone else to bring this particular subject up. Paige began to talk again. " I-"

"What's making you want to do this anyway?" Phoebe asked Paige with a serious tone in her voice. Paige was only around her half sisters for a year and a half but she could still determine that type of tone. "We didn't try the power of three. I was thinking about this for nearly 4 weeks. I pinpointed exactly what we would need all that's left is a spell." Piper's eyes were getting red now tears trickled down her face and Phoebe, seeing this, said "Paige, You have to be at work and so does Piper. I have an interview and I can't be late."

Paige replied sternness in her voice. "We are going to talk about this later; I really don't mean to upset you but… I know it's something we all want." After that Paige got ready for work and left the house. " She has a point. "Phoebe argued. "And what's that?" Piper argued back.

" We all want Prue back"

" Yeah and I know that we do but you don't seem to be thinking about the emotions that it _will _bring back." Piper said as she walked to the room that her Grams named the conservatory.

"Piper how could you NOT want to bring Prue back. You of all-"

"Don't start, don't you dare finish that sentence. You know I want her back, I would give my life to bring her back! It's something we have to think about. What about personal gain and the rules, Damn it! It just doesn't seem possible."

"You are the last person that would ever talk about the 'Rules'." Phoebe decided to leave the subject alone for a while and just go to her interview. Piper will come around Phoebe thought as she stepped into the shower.

Chapter 2. Old friends 

Paige was at work trying to copy the pages of the Smith case file. She was trying to get this little boy, named Arron, into a boarding school. She wore a skirt and a tight black sweater with a white tank top underneath. She borrowed her heels from Phoebe earlier that morning. The one thing she loved about her job, it was casual. On some level she was glad she wasn't a social worker yet, she'd have to wear a suit instead.

"Well, that's one thing I miss about this city." Paige heard a male voice over her shoulder she knew she recognized it, but from where? Who ever it was she definitely wasn't impressed with him. Paige turned around and saw… Glenn!

"OhMiGod, Hey!" Paige practically screamed at him. She ran into a huge bear hug. "Hi, I have a lot to tell you take an early lunch break. Pleeeaase."

Without a thought Paige told her boss she was taking lunch early and they went back to the Manor. " What do you wanna talk about?" Paige asked as she unlocked the front door and threw her keys into a bowl near the mirror hanging on the wall.

" Well, I'm single now." Glenn said looking for a response in her face.

"What?" Paige asked confused. Paige led him into the kitchen and pulled out 2 bottles of water and passed one to Glenn." I divorced Jessica" Glenn told her with a tint of happiness in his voice. This made Paige curious. " You don't sound sad about it." She observed. " I'm not I didn't love her. I-" Just then Paige's cell phone rang.

Chapter 3. Innocent

Phoebe was sitting in a comfy black chair, in a small office at the end of a long hall. This office was far more modern looking then she would have expected for a loan office. She was there for an interview to be an assistant for the man sitting in front of her. This man had short bleach blond hair and some very delicate features. He was a handsome man but didn't seem much like phoebe's type. He was wearing a sad Grey suit. Phoebe didn't have to have the power to see the future to know he was an unhappy man. She reached over to pass him her resume when a flash went through her head.

The man is at the Manor near the stairwell and a handsome demon was throwing a fireball at him. Then Prue Jumped in front of it and Paige and

Piper ran in after her. Phoebe flashed back and gasped. " Do you need some water? Are you Okay?" The man now known as her innocent said. Phoebe answered "I just um…could you hold on for 1 second I have to go to the bathroom." Phoebe ran to the bathroom down the hall and flipped out her cell phone. Beep beep beep. "Paige, listen orb your little ass over here with piper hurry!"

Paige hung up the phone and asked Glenn if he would stay there for a minute. Then a swirl of bright light appeared and Paige orbed out. Paige loved that she could orb but it still gave her a nauseous feeling. She was in the back room of the club. Luckily the only one in the room with piper was Leo. "Hi Leo, I don't have time to explain but you have to come with me piper. Phoebe is in trouble!" Paige silently added an I think. Without another word piper was holding Paige's hand and they were orbing through the air. They next appeared near Phoebe in the bathroom. Phoebe explained "Listen, that guy in there is our innocent so you freeze" she said pointing at Piper "You orb to the Manor, I'll explain more when we get back there." she pointed at Paige now.

Piper headed through the door of the innoccent's office first followed by Phoebe then Paige. Piper lifted her hands and froze the man before he could even look at them. Paige grabbed her sisters and the man and within a minute they were at the manor.

_At the manor…_

Piper in disbelief said "Prue… you saw PRUE!"

"Yeah it was weird"

"How do you explain it?" piper asked expecting an answer

"I think I can" Paige confessed.

"WHAT?!" Piper asked in frustration.

"Well, when you turned down my idea, I sort of took it into my own hands" Paige confessed.

"Paige, what the hell did you do?" Phoebe was pissed off now.

"I wrote a spell that's all I swear!" Paige said defending herself. "Where is it?" Phoebe asked reading Piper's mind.

"In the attic" Paige continued " we have to summon her you saw it!" Paige said staring at Phoebe.

"Paige we just can-"

"Okay" Piper said cutting off Phoebe.

The two sisters were surprised at Pipers quick thought to summon Prue but at this point Paige didn't care she had to summon Prue. The three sisters walked up to the attic.

Glenn decided that it was better for him to stay down stairs because the emotions would be running very high in the attic. Now wasn't the best time to tell Paige about what was going on in his life.

Paige really did know she loved him but unfortunately he only seemed to want to be Paige's friend. At least they _were _still friends (After everything they've been through) and to her that was better then not having a Glenn at all.

Piper knew what she was about to do was what she wanted but she also knew it was wrong. It's not like they were doing this for the greater good this fell into the personal gain column 5 times over. Once they were in the attic Phoebe skimmed through the book of shadows looking for the spell Paige had used. "Hey um… what one in here did you use that calls on the power of three?"

"Oh I sort of wrote my own." Paige said embarrassed. Her spells were never quite as good as her sisters. She was doing this a lot less than them.

"Alright let's hear it."

Paige passed her sisters a small piece of paper. Paige set the candles up for summoning and lit them.

The sisters started to read in unison.

"We call on the power of three,

Send her spirit let it be.

We call you now to cross to our side,

Prue now settle, across the great divide"

A swirl of white light circled the room and then surrounded a small space in the middle of the candle-surrounded area. A familiar face materialized between the lights. Phoebe almost didn't recognize her. Then they realized it _was_ Prue. Piper felt all her emotions that she felt when Prue died. Tears now poured down her face as they did Phoebe's and even Prue's. Paige had no idea if she had a right to cry. She never met Prue she didn't know her, The only bond she had was that her DNA was somewhat a match to Prue's.

There was a long silence but it was never awkward though.

"Who is that?" Prue asked staring at Paige.

"What? You really don't get the news up there do you?" Phoebe said in attempts to lighten the mood.

"I'm Paige, your Half sister. I thought you would know that." Paige said hoping to jog a memory or something.

"Um… they told me that I couldn't watch you because that would keep me from… moving on." Prue explained "They told me about you, Paige, but I just never saw…you."

Prue walked passed her to sisters and hugged her third it was the first hug she had ever shared with her sister. It was a nice hug. Paige and Prue both shared the same awkwardness when it came to this type of stuff; neither was good at the heart felt moments. It was a while before any of them could really calm down and actually talk about the last year and a half. "So… what's heaven like?" Phoebe asked, she thought it was time someone said what was really on their minds. Piper and Paige both shot Phoebe a look of anger. These looks could have killed Phoebe if their looks could kill.

"You know I can't answer that." Prue said in a kind of top-secret way. "Uh… Damn it, I have to go back to work my lunch break is hours over." Paige started to walk away. "I love you" Prue stated. Piper and Phoebe were stunned. It took Prue Years before she would tell _them_ she loved them but it only took her hours to say it to Paige. Paige stopped dead in her tracks. She turned on her heel and looked at Prue "I love you guys too" Paige then walked away with a glow of warmth in her heart. It felt great.

She walked down the stairs and towards the door. Glenn popped out of nowhere "where are you going?"

" Work"

" I'm coming" without another word he grabbed his jacket and bolted to Paige's car.

Chapter 4.

Prue was now scared for her sisters. Before she knew they had everything under control but now she was not so sure.

Prue listened to the stories the sisters had told her and she even put in her 'two cents'.

"Yeah I knew Cole was bad what did I say. I said 'He's no good, he'll destroy us if you let him' I was right!"

Phoebe gave her a glance that made her shiver a bit. "Let's not mock because of mistakes we made!"

"Prue, why did you have to leave me?" Piper said out nowhere. "I felt so alone you made me feel so alone."

"I'm sorry I don't know what I can say to make it better."

"Tell me you'll… you'll… I don't know come around more."

" It's against the rules but you know that." Prue looked at Piper.

" But we did it this time" Piper tried to convince herself more then Prue that it wasn't a bad thing to do.

"OH MY GOD!" Piper yelled out of nowhere.

"What?" Prue said

"The innocent, I didn't unfreeze him!"

"Oh great piper, that's just friggen fantastic." Phoebe chimed in as if she never did anything wrong.

Piper sprinted down the attic stairs turned the corner and ran down the other flight of stairs with her sisters behind her. Piper looked where she left their innoccent but he wasn't there. Instead Leo was sitting down drinking a mug of coffee.

" Where did that guy go? Hell what was his name?" Piper asked

" I think it was uh…Jacob or something." Piper stared at Leo he still hadn't answered her question. "Oh I orbed him up there." Leo said pointing to where they both knew the Elders were. Prue stared at Leo and used her telekinesis to put a knife to his throat.

"NO! Prue that's Leo. Remember?"

Leo just stared at Prue. He didn't believe his eyes.

"Hey, your powers work, why do your powers work?" Piper asked not really believing her eyes.

" I died but my powers stayed with me, it's not like they went to someone else."

Prue slowly moved the knife away from Leo's face and put it back in the knife holder her father gave Grams for her birthday an odd 17 years ago.

Chapter 5

"Paige! Did you get that file from Tammy I asked for?" Paige's boss cried out from his office. " Yea they're right here." Paige passed a thick red folder to her boss and then went straight back to her cubicle.

"Paige" Glenn walked into her cubicle after her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We have to talk"

" About?"

"Us" These words always made a tingle go up her spine but not now, now it was like her heart was pounding outside her chest. It nearly made her sick to her stomach.

"What, Glenn there is no 'Us'."

"Don't say that" Glenn leaned in and kissed her.

" No. Not here" Paige grabbed her handbag and her coat and left the office.

"Paige!" Glenn yelled after her. Everyone in the office stared at him now. Glenn bolted after her. Ever since they first went to school together he knew he could run faster, but now that Paige could orb he couldn't quite keep up with her. Luckily he got to the parking lot just in time she was about to pull out when he opened the side door and jumped in.

"Get out" Paige said tears tickled her eyes.

"Not until we talk" Glenn replied fiercely

"About what how you're jerk and you always seem to come back here to get laid. Or how you always come here and start something then you just leave! Not this time."

"Paige" Glenn said sadly trying to catch her glance.

" I bet you didn't think of that."

" Paige!" Glenn said making Paige stop rambling.

" I couldn't understand why I didn't love Jessica I mean she was beautiful and sweet and she loved me but… I'll always only love you." Glenn now had a smile on his face he hoped with all his heart she would say it to him back.

" Glenn…"

"Yeah"

" I'll always love you too. You have to promise me you wont just...leave"

"I promise you that I'll always be there for you and I will never hurt you. And I promise iI will never leave you."

Then Glenn leaned into Paige and pressed his lips against hers once they separated Paige leaned back in and pushed her lips to his. Paige inhaled the wonderful smell of his cologne. Glenn's hand caressed the side of Paige's face. She felt the thrill go through her as their lips met again. That moment felt right, his touch, his scent, his taste. It was perfect. At that one moment she wanted more and she knew she was meant to be with him for the rest of her life. She knew she loved him. Finally at that moment she thought she lost the one thing she loved more then anything else.

Chapter 6

"Leo!" Piper yelled as she stood at the book of shadows reading through the pages. "What?"

"stop O.k? It's done we aren't sending Prue back!"

"What are you gonna do if they find out about this they could… they could… possibly make it so you can never come on earth again!" Leo yelled pointing at Prue.

"It will all be fine no one will find out about this. Besides Grams comes down here all the time." Prue argued.

"That's to help the girls"

" Well then I'll just have to 'help the girls'!"

"How?"

"We're looking for the demon in Phoebe's premonition now" Piper interrupted.

"Paige? She's in trouble. I have to go." With that Leo orbed into the front of Paige's car. He quickly saw that they were driving on their way to the manor. Glenn was sprawled out in the back seat. " What the hell?" Leo asked. " Glenn, demon attacked, heal now."

A beautiful glow of orange emerged from Leo's hands and the wound in the pit of Glenn's stomach was gone.

"Now what?" Leo asked

" Go to the manor tell them to be ready I'll be there in about ten Minutes."

Before she could say another word he orbed to the Manor.

Chapter 7

Paige turned the corner and saw the familiar Halliwell Manor. She pulled into the driveway and nearly took off the door when she got out of the car. Glenn ran in the house after her. Seconds after she explained that the handsome looking demon had attacked her Prue figured out who he was.

" His name is Zalite I read about him in the book when I first got here. He's also known as demon of many faces.

He turns his face to look handsome to good beings and Ugly or terrifying to evil ones."

" what's he after?" Piper asked.

"What else besides power and souls he's an upper level demon you'll need the power of three!"

"what about you?" Paige asked

"I will make the potions." Prue concluded

Phoebe walked up the stairs to the attic and grabbed a pen and some paper. She opened the book and looked for a spell. She began to write.

"Potion a la Vanquish" Prue said proudly as she stepped in the room one hand under the vile just like the show girls from 'The Price is Right'. Paige said "Phoebe when was you premonition?"

"Around now"

" Alright lets go then."

The innocent was orbed to the basement from the elders by Then Zalite flamed into the room then Prue grabbed the blue potion from the table and threw it at the handsome demon with dark brown hair and Blue eyes. He was tall but had a perfect build. It was someone any of the sisters would have dated if he wasn't a demon.

The potion stunned the demon, Paige orbed the spell to the three sisters and they started to say it. No one was watching the demon and he became un stunned he threw two fireballs one nearly hit Leo but he dodged it and fell to the floor hitting his head off of the table and knocked himself out.

The second fireball was thrown at the three sisters and they were each left defenseless but Prue jumped out from next to the wall and in front of her sisters the fireball hit her in her chest and she was knocked to the ground. Piper grabbed another bottle of the stun potion and threw it at Zalite. It work but this time they knew it was only for a moment. Quickly the sisters grabbed the paper and read:

Take this demon

Take his desire

Make him burn in

Eternal fire.

The demon was suddenly engulfed in flames and then just like he appeared he was gone. Piper ran to Leo " Get up Prue needs you!". Phoebe cried " NO! Not again!"

Prue laid there just staring. It was like she was looking through them. Paige suddenly had a thought. She put her hands over Prue's still bleeding wound. An orange glow washed over Prue's entire body. Piper watched in aw at her youngest sister. Prue breathed a deep breath before she got up. "Thank you." Prue said to Paige.

"Now Leo!" Piper yelled to Paige from across the room. Paige nearly jumped across the room. She healed the wound in the back of his head and the scratches on his forehead.

Paige walked into her room to find Prue sitting on her bed looking around the room.

"Hi" Paige said

"Hey" Prue responded sadly

"What's up?"

"I just… I miss this."

"What fighting for your life?" Paige asked giggling

"Yeah, and being with my sisters."

"But your in a better place right?"

" Well, Yeah but it's not when you're not with who you love"

Paige now moving closer to the bed sat down next to Prue.

" I miss them." Prue said

" They miss you"

"What about you?" Prue asked

"I never knew you, But once I heard about you it felt like I lost a sister too" Paige explained

"You did Paige you lost me too. I'm just as much your sister as I am theirs." Prue continued

" Paige, I… don't… I don't want to go back"

"I don't want you to go either"

Prue bust into tears and rapped her arms around Paige.

Paige hugged Prue back. Piper and Phoebe walked into the room both with tears tapping at their eyes. Phoebe followed Piper further into the room. They both crawled into the bed as Prue lay down. Paige lay in front of her with piper behind Prue and Phoebe behind Piper.

Each sister had tears falling from their faces.

At one point each of the sisters have been comforted by the other two like this but this was the first time it had been all four. Finally Piper, Phoebe Paige and Prue could say Good-Bye properly, and let the others know they love them.

"are you ready?" Phoebe asked her sisters. They nodded to her. Prue looked at them and said " You guys remember I love you. I wont be allowed back here for a while. You know consequences for my actions. You know the usual."

When Paige finally had Prue alone again she looked straight into her eyes.

" Prue"

"Paige" Prue said trying to be funny.

"Do you want to know the real reason I wanted you summoned so badly?"

"Oh… Okay." Prue said hesitantly

" I found the notebook in your closet.

" Oh?"

"Yeah it has potions in it. Like that protection potion."

" Oh, now I remember I was working on that a few months before I… died."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"I didn't want them to know that I failed if it didn't work."

" Prue, what if it does? work I mean. "

" Then you three are all set!" Prue answered cheerfully.

"And the spell that brings back the dead for real."

" I… thought of it in case"

"Don't lie to me prue."

" What?"

" You knew you were going to die didn't you! Did you know all about me and our future after you died?"

" Yes. Okay? I did, I make the potions in case you needed me after I was gone. You have to realize that if one of you three die it's over. NO more chances!" Prue's icy blue eyes ripped into Paige's.

"Why didn't you ease them into it or try and prevent it?"

" It's my destiny" Prue answered trying to sound like she understood but Paige could tell Prue had just as hard a time with her death as her sisters were.

"Paige don't tell them please if you do they'll be so mad."

"I'm not gonna tell them. I just want to ask you… Did you perfect the protection potion?"

" No…" Prue's voice trailed off.

At midnight… 

Piper looked Prue up and down and scolded her "Don't you dare be a stranger"

"Wow you really did take on the big sister role. But guess what I'M still oldest! HA HA" Prue said happily.

" Love you Piper"

"I love you too Prue"

"What about me?" Phoebe looked at Prue.

"You still didn't get a job!"

" I'm working on it!" Phoebe yelled at her.

" You know the day you get job is the day I don't die!"

"You don't have a job either!"

"I'm DEAD!"

"Alright that's enough" Piper said breaking up the two sisters.

"Wow it's just like it used to be" Phoebe observed.

" Only better." Prue said pulling Paige into a hug followed by Piper and Phoebe.

The swirl of bright lights appeared and circled Prue. She gave one last happy/sad smile to her sisters and just as fast as she had come she was gone.

Paige walked over to the general area that they usually made their potions. She began mixing a few ingredients together. "What are you doing?" Phoebe said looking at Paige as one tear slid down the side of Pipers face. Piper was still staring at the place Prue had disappeared.

" You'll see later."

" O.k, we're gonna go downstairs, see ya."

" Alright I'll be down soon"

Phoebe nodded at Paige and grabbed piper's hand then walked down stairs. The two older sisters hugged each other as they made their way down the stairs. Paige decided now was as good a time as any to work on that protection potion. She continued mixing the ingredients together and throwing them in. Moments later she threw in the last ingredient and _**Boom! **_It was done. Paige poured the potion onto several vials. She looked up to the Sky and said

" Thank you, Prue"


End file.
